The present invention relates to electronic shelf labels and to electronic shelf label systems generally.
There are known in the prior art a variety of different types of electronic shelf labels and electronic shelf label systems. The following U.S. Patents and other publications are believed to represent the state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,539,393; 5,553, 412; 5,572, 653; 5,753,900; 5,880,449; 5,933, 813; 5,975,416; 6,031, 585; 6,105 004.
JP 2000152857; DE 19840248; DE 19840251; EP 974918A2; AU 9923674; FR 2778775; FR 2772529; SE 9103048; RD 344094; GB 2249854.
WO 95/22798; WO 98/00819; WO 98/32115; WO 99/65288.
The disclosure in Section 3.7.4. of xe2x80x9cWireless Infrared Communicationsxe2x80x9d, by John R. Barry, Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1994, pp. 75-77 is believed to be relevant to part of the subject matter of the present invention.
The present applicant/assignee is the proprietor of the following published patents and patent applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,880,449; 5,933,813; 6,105,004.
U.S. patent application No. U.S. Ser. No. 09/147,422.
WO 98/00819; WO 96/32683;
The present invention seeks to provide improved electronic shelf labels and electronic shelf labels systems.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an electronic shelf label including an LCD display, a housing including a protective at least partially transparent cover layer disposed over the LCD display and in spaced relationship thereto, and an at least partially transparent intermediate layer formed over the LCD go display and substantially filling a space between the LCD display and the protective at least partially transparent cover layer.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least partially transparent intermediate layer has an index of refraction which is selected so as to minimize reflection at interfaces between the at least partially transparent intermediate layer and both of the LCD display and the protective at least partially transparent cover layer.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least partially transparent intermediate layer is located with respect to the LCD display and to the protective at least partially transparent cover layer so as to substantially eliminate air gaps therebetween.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the electronic shelf label also includes at least one fuel cell powering the LCD display.
Preferably the fuel cell includes at least first and second printed circuit boards, each having electrical contacts formed thereon, the electrical contacts on the first and second printed circuit boards each being in at least partial registration with each other, the printed circuit boards each being formed with a plurality of apertures generally surrounded by the electrical contacts, a plurality of electrodes, each electrode being located in one of the apertures, and a membrane disposed between the first and second printed circuit boards, the membrane providing electrical insulation between the electrical contacts on the first and second printed circuit boards and permitting ionic transfer thereacross between the electrodes, and the electrodes located in apertures on the first printed circuit board being exposed to a fuel, and the electrodes located in apertures on the second printed circuit board being exposed to air.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the fuel cell powering the LCD display includes a fuel tank, filling generally the volume of the housing not occupied by the display and the communicator.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the index of refraction of the intermediate layer is identical to the index of refraction of at least one of the LCD display and the protective at least partially transparent cover layer.
Preferably the index of refraction varies from one surface of the intermediate layer to an opposite surface thereof.
There is also provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention an electronic shelf label system including a multiplicity of electronic shelf labels, each including an IR transmitter for transmitting information relating to the electronic shelf label, at least one receiver receiving IR transmissions from the multiplicity of electronic shelf labels, the at least one receiver including an IR sensor, a non-IR visible light sensor, and circuitry for employing an output of the non-IR visible light sensor for reducing interference in a signal band sensed by the IR sensor.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided an electronic shelf label system and wherein each of the multiplicity of electronic shelf labels includes an LCD display, a housing including a protective at least partially transparent cover layer disposed over the LCD display and in spaced relationship thereto, and an at least partially transparent intermediate layer formed over the LCD display and substantially filling a space between the LCD display and the protective at least partially transparent cover layer.
Preferably the at least partially transparent intermediate layer has an index of refraction which is selected so as to minimize reflection at interfaces between the at least partially transparent intermediate layer and both of the LCD display and the protective at least partially transparent cover layer.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least partially transparent intermediate layer is located with respect to the LCD display and to the protective at least partially transparent cover layer so as to substantially eliminate air gaps therebetween.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention each electronic shelf label also includes at least one fuel cell powering the LCD display.
Preferably the fuel cell includes at least first and second printed circuit boards, each having electrical contacts printed thereon, the electrical contacts on the first and second printed circuit boards being in at least partial registration with each other, the printed circuit boards each being formed with a plurality of apertures generally surrounded by the electrical contacts, a plurality of electrodes, each electrode being located in one of the apertures, and a membrane disposed between the first and second printed circuit boards, the membrane providing electrical insulation between the electrical contacts on the first and second printed circuit boards and permitting ionic transfer thereacross between the electrodes, and the electrodes being located in apertures on the first printed circuit board being exposed to a fuel, and the electrodes located in apertures on the second printed circuit board being exposed to air.
There is further provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention an electronic shelf label which includes a housing, an electrically driven display mounted in the housing, at least one electrically powered illuminator, at least one fuel cell powering the electrically driven display and the at least one electrically powered illuminator, and a data communicator providing display data to the electrically driven display from an external data source.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment an electronic shelf label including a housing, an electrically driven display mounted in the housing, at least one fuel cell powering the electrically driven display, the at least one fuel cell including a fuel tank, filling generally the volume of the housing not occupied by the display and the communicator, and a data communicator providing display data to the electrically driven display from an external data source.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided an electronic shelf label which also includes at least one electrically powered illuminator, and wherein the at least one electrically powered illuminator and the electrically driven display have an average lifetime without requiring repowering of at least six months.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one fuel cell has an average mean power output of less than approximately 50 microwatts.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one fuel cell has an average peak power output of less than approximately 3 milliwatt.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the fuel tank is fluid refuelable without requiring dismounting of the housing from a mounting location.
Furthermore in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one fuel cell is replaceable without requiring dismounting of the housing from a mounting location.
There is also provided in accordance with yet a further embodiment of the present invention an electronic shelf label including a housing, an electrically driven display mounted in the housing, at least one electrically powered illuminator, at least one replaceable energy source powering the electrically driven display and the at least one electrically powered illuminator, and a data communicator providing display data to the electrically driven display from an external data source, the at least one replaceable energy source being replaceable without requiring dismounting of the housing from a mounting location.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic shelf label also includes an at least partially transparent intermediate layer formed over the display and substantially filling a space between the display and the housing.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least partially transparent intermediate layer has an index of refraction which is selected so as to minimize reflection at interfaces between the at least partially transparent intermediate layer and both of the LCD display and the housing.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least partially transparent intermediate layer is located with respect to the display and the housing so as to substantially eliminate air gaps therebetween.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a fuel cell including at least first and second printed circuit boards, each having electrical contacts printed thereon, the electrical contacts on the printed circuit boards being in at least partial registration with each other, the printed circuit boards each being formed with a plurality of apertures generally surrounded by the electrical contacts, a plurality of electrodes, each electrode being located in one of the apertures, and a membrane disposed between the first and second printed circuit boards, the membrane providing electrical insulation between the electrical contacts on the first and second printed circuit boards and permitting ionic transfer thereacross between the electrodes, the electrodes being located in apertures on the first printed circuit board being exposed to a fuel, and the electrodes located in apertures on the second printed circuit board being exposed to air.
There is also provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention an electronic shelf label including a flexible electrically driven display mounted in the housing, at least one flexible power supply powering the electrically driven display, and a data communicator providing display data to said electrically driven display from an external data source.
There is further provided in accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention an electronic shelf label system including a multiplicity of flexible electronic shelf labels, each including an IR transmitter for transmitting information relating to the electronic shelf label, and at least one receiver receiving IR transmissions from the multiplicity of flexible electronic shelf labels.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one receiver includes an IR sensor, a non-IR visible light sensor, and circuitry for employing an output of the non-IR visible light sensor for reducing interference in a signal band sensed by the IR sensor.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention each of the multiplicity of electronic shelf labels comprises a flexible LCD display.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention each electronic shelf label also includes at least one fuel cell powering the LCD display.
There is also provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention an electronic shelf label system including a multiplicity of electronic shelf labels, each including an electronic display for displaying product information, and a product information entry device which is operative to directly write product information to the electronic display when in propinquity thereto.
There is also provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention an electronic shelf label system including a multiplicity of electronic shelf labels, each including an IR receiver for receiving information relating to the electronic shelf label, and an electronic display for displaying product information based on the information received by the IR receiver, and at least one transmitter transmitting IR transmissions containing the information to the multiplicity of electronic shelf labels, the at least one transmitter being characterized in that it transmits information including both price and product description.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic display displays both the price and the product description.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the receiver receives the information including both price and product description.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic display includes a unitary LCD display.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the receiver receives the price information and the product information is supplied to the electronic display other than via the receiver.
Furthermore in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic display includes at least two separate LCD displays, at least one of which is operative to display price information received via the receiver and at least one of which is operative to display product information received other than via the receiver.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic shelf label system also includes a portable product information entry device which is operative to supply product information to the electronic display when in propinquity thereto.
Preferably the portable product information entry device is operative to receive a transmission from the transmitter including the product information and to provide the product information to the electronic display when in propinquity thereto.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic shelf labels are flexible.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the portable product information entry device is operative to directly write product information onto the electronic display.
There is also provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of repowering an electronic shelf label including the following a housing, an electrically driven display mounted in the housing, at least one electrically powered illuminator, at least one replaceable energy source powering the electrically driven display and the at least one electrically powered illuminator, and a data communicator providing display data to the electrically driven display from an external data source, the method including the following step replacing the at least one replaceable energy course without requiring dismounting of the housing from a mounting location.
There is thus provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention an electronic shelf label system including a multiplicity of electronic shelf labels, each electronic shelf label includes an RF receiver for receiving information relating to the electronic shelf label, and an electronic display for displaying product information based on the information received by the RF receiver, and at least one transmitter transmitting RF transmissions containing the information to the multiplicity of electronic shelf labels, the at least one transmitter being characterized in that it transmits information including both price and product description.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic display displays both the price and the product description.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the receiver receives the information including both price and product description.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic display comprises a unitary LCD display.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the receiver receives the price information and wherein the product information is supplied to the electronic display other than via the receiver.
Furthermore in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic display includes at least two separate LCD displays, at least one of which is operative to display price information received via the receiver and at least one of which is operative to display product information received other than via the receiver.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic shelf label system also includes a portable product information entry device which is operative to supply product information to the electronic display when in propinquity thereto.
Preferably the portable product information entry device is operative to receive a transmission from the transmitter including the product information and to provide the product information to the electronic display when in propinquity thereto.
Furthermore in accordance with a preferred embodiment set of the present invention the electronic shelf labels are flexible.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the portable product information entry device is operative to directly write product information onto the electronic display.